


mirror, mirror on the wall

by smalltownmotel



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (only kinda), Choking, Humiliation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, gagging, handjobs, i did all of this on my phone so sorry If there's a lot of mistakes lol, i'm convinced this all makes it sound ten times more dirty than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltownmotel/pseuds/smalltownmotel
Summary: Basically, Even gives Isak a handjob in front of the mirror in Isak's room at Kollektivet.





	mirror, mirror on the wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by some tweet I saw, about this exact thing. Can't remember who tweeted it, but hey. 
> 
> This is my first smut ever so please don't be so hard on me.
> 
> Hope you're all having a good day in this sad, skam-less world.

Even didn't even really know how it had happened. One minute, Isak had been standing in front of the mirror leaned against the wall opposite his bed, loudly bragging to Even about how he totally mastered his Physics test today while subtly checking out his hair. Even though he totally didn't care what it looked like. No. Even had stood behind him, had put both his arms around Isak's stomach, mainly to shut him up. His boy was smart, yes, but the problem was that he knew exactly just how smart he was, and was maybe a little too proud of it. Isak, of course, had shut up immediately, soft smile spreading all over his face as he turned his head, chasing Even's mouth. Which, of course, had resulted in making out.

Isak had turned around, pulled Even closer and closer to his body, tongues making sounds that would be disgusting with anyone else, but not with Isak. Never with Isak. Hands wandering off to areas that made both of them groan, Isak started pushing against Even, obviously wanting them take this to bed. Even, however, took another look at the mirror they were standing in front of, smug smile spreading on his face. Isak huffed out a little laugh, licking his lips. "What is it?" Even had just turned him back around, pressing his crotch to Isak's ass.

And this is where they were now, Even toying with Isak's fly while Isak was still trying to process what exactly Even had in mind. "Relax, baby", Even said right into Isak's ear, smugness growing as he saw goosebumps spreading all over Isak's neck. He would let Even do whatever he wanted. He got like that sometimes.

Even remembers December, a month full of discoveries for both of them, where he had been more than surprised when Isak had suddenly gone from the beginning stages of the sexual aspect of their relationship, being shy and blushy and a little bit embarrassed about everything they did to deepthroating Even, staring up at him with his eyes tearing up and afterwards fucking himself on Even's dick so good he'd seen stars. Isak was definitely not shy. Oh no. Isak loved sex, and he loved pleasuring Even, and he loved being told what to do.

So Even pulled down Isak's pants and boxers until they were pooling at his ankles, and took his hard dick in his hand, and Isak let out a little whine, eyes blown black, meeting Even's in the mirror and biting his lip, then flicking down to where Even had his hand, then back up. Even leaned near his ear again, licking a stripe along Isak's neck, making Isak whimper high in his throat, the kind of sound he would never admit to making after it was over. "I want you to look at yourself, baby", Even then whispered in his ear, still only holding Isak's dick in his hand without moving it. "Just looking. No fucking my hand, no touching." Isak's dick gave a twitch, and he growled, turning his head to make eye contact with Even, who was only looking in the mirror. "And no talking. Can you do this for me?", Even asked, already full well knowing the answer, knowing how pliant and submissive and absolutely ready to do anything with Even Isak got, how slutty and willing he was deep inside. Fuck. Even had to keep himself from grinding against Isak's ass. This was all about pleasuring Isak. He could wait.

Isak gave a short nod, breath leaving his mouth sharply as Even gave his dick the first stroke. They were both staring at Isak's cock, hard and swollen in Even's hand. Isak had always loved how his boyfriend's hands were so much bigger than his own, could cover most of his dick, felt so fucking heavenly when tugging him off and god- Even gave more pressure, went a little faster, and Isak groaned, hands holding onto Even's arm desperately. A bit of precome left Isak's slit and Even rubbed his hand right over there, originally just intending to get it all on his hands for more lubrication.

But well. Isak's knees buckled, and Even decided he wouldn't make this easy for him. So he rubbed his slid again, knowing how goddamn sensitive Isak was there, how it felt ten times more intense and- Isak moaned so loudly Even hoped nobody else was home, and threw his head back against Even's shoulder in ecstasy, breathing out heavily through gritted teeth which, well, was hot, but Even wouldn't just let him do that of course. "Isak, baby, look in the mirror.", he whispered, lifting his shoulder to bring the message across. Isak sighed a bit, a whiny "Even" leaving his mouth as he forced his head up again, looking at his own dick enveloped by Even's hands, wet sounds caused by each tight tug his boyfriend gave him causing pleasure to drip through Isak's whole body.

A little "Faen" came out of Isak's mouth, and Even could sense how much he wanted to thrust forward into the tightness of Even's hand, wanted to chase his orgasm and make himself feel good, legs trembling and hips trying to buck, but Even's arm around his waist was holding him back. Shame. "You little hoe", Even said, breathing right into Isak's ear, "Always so eager, hm?"

Isak groaned, and goddamn, he could feel himself slowly building up already and it was so embarrassing because Even had barely touched him, but he apparently got off on being slightly humiliated, which was a thing he would've _never_ admitted to himself mere months prior. It was all so filthy, the wet sounds of Even's hand, lubed up by Isak's precum, moving over his dick, Even fully clothed while Isak was fully exposed, Even still leaving room for more with his movements, going slow and not fisting Isak's cock as tight as he technically could've, clearly just being a fucking dick because he knew how turned on Isak was, how much he wanted to let go and thrust forward and surrender to his most primal instincts.

Oh, god. The muscles in Isak's stomach kept spasming, despite Even teasing him, he could feel himself getting closer, Even's fingers around him felt so fucking heavenly, and he was so fucking _horny_ , couldn't believe there was a hot boy touching him, making him feel so good, and that that hot boy was also _his_ he couldn't keep himself from whimpering, repeating "More, please, Even, fuck", sounding so desperate he would've punched himself for it if he wasn't so goddamn gone right now.

And, oh god, Even did actually listen to him, and went fast, so fucking fast and gripped Isak so tight his moans basically escalated into tiny screams of "fuck" and "oh", and he could feel his orgasm, yes, yes, now, and - Even just, he stopped.

Stopped and just let go of Isak's dick completely, and before Isak had time to react in any way, Even forced Isak's head around so that he could stare right into his eyes, blue meeting green. "Isak", Even said, and he, well, didn't sound very pleased. "I said no talking, remember?" Isak whined, because goddamn, how was he supposed not to talk, not to express his ecstasy? Fuck. "So, be quiet. You wanna come, right?" Isak nodded. "So I think you can manage to be quiet, right? Because if you can't, I'll leave you like this, and I don't think you want this, do you?" Even's voice sounded gentle and like he was talking to a child, and god, it made Isak's cheeks flush in shame but it was so hot, and god, he liked this so much.

And then Even just shoved three fingers in his mouth, and picked up his neglected dick again with his other hand, and all of Isak's thoughts were irrelevant suddenly, head repeating a mantra of "be quiet, be quiet, be quiet" while Even went back to tugging him off. And this time, since Even had his hand in his mouth, there was no arm holding him back, so he thrust back into Even's hand, moans muffled by his fingers.

And at first Even didn't seem to react, but then, god, the fingers in his mouth started moving, and seriously, fuck Even and his long ass fingers, because he hit the back of Isak's throat easily, gagging him every time he thrusted into Even's hand. And Even didn't say anything, just caught Isak's eyes in the mirror, and that said everything, but fuck, Isak just couldn't anymore, one almost-orgasm having him riled up enough, and so he just let go, and snapped his hips forward, and again, and again, and again, heat building up in his stomach, all muscles in his body clenching together, and Even was gagging him, fucking choking him on his fingers and he couldn't fucking breathe, spit drooling out of his mouth and onto the floor, and with one final thrust Isak came so fucking hard he saw stars, his cock shooting out ropes and ropes of cum as if he hadn't come in years, pleasure filling every part of him, making everything white. He probably screamed, but he didn't really know, because everything went kinda fuzzy around the edges, and he vaguely noticed his legs giving in, and Even carrying him over to the bed.

When he could see clearly again, Even was above him, eyebrows raised. "Are you..?" "Fuck", Isak said, voice rough from Even's fucking fingers. The bed was so endlessly comfortable, everything was warm and cozy and he just wanted to bask in this feeling forever. "I'm.. Even, I love you." Even laughed, laying down beside him, hands stroking his hair softly. "I love you too, baby."

(And if Eskild knocked on the door and asked Even if everything was alright with Isak in a worried voice when Isak had passed out on the bed, Isak didn't have to know)


End file.
